But I Love You
by lealea21
Summary: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, etc..
1. Chapter 1

The girls were hanging out at Karen's Cafe after school. "So are you all comeing to mine, Lucas, and Nathan's party at out beach house this weekend?" Alyssa asked.

"We are so there!", Peyton and Anna said.

"Would not miss it," Brooke added.

"I know," Alyssa smiled. "We are going have so much fun."

"We can't wait," smiles Rachel.

"So Brooke," Alyssa asked, "How are you and Lucas doing?" "He treateing you nice?"

"Hes wonderful," Brooke smiles. "Your brothers a great guy." 

"And Haley, How are you and Nathan?," Alyssa smiled.

"We are doing wonderful," she smiles. 

"You have two great brothers Aylssa," Haley said. 

"Thanks," said Alyssa. "They are great guys." "You and Brooke are lucky to have them," she smiles.

"So Alyssa, How are you and my brother," Anna asked.

"We are great." "Takeing things slow,' Alyssa smiles.

The guys walk in the cafe after playing basketball

"Hey girls, did you all have a good day at school?," Mouth asked. 

"We did," Rachel smiles and kissies Mouth. "I missed you while you were gone."

"Did you guys have fun?" Haley asked.

"We did," Nathan said "but we missed our girls."

"We missed our guys too," Brooke said.

Karen comes out with some pizzias. "You guys ready for your weekend party at the beach house?"

"Yes, We can't wait," Alyssa tells her mom.

"We are going to have a great time," added Jake.

"That great," Karen smiles. "I hope everyone have a great time."

Whe the last slice of pizzia was gone, Nathan sugest that evryone should go home and pack and meet up at in beach house in an hour.  
"Bye everyone." "We will see you later," Lucas says as he leaves the cafe with Nathan, Alyssa, and Brooke. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a fun idea," Brooke said. "Lets play I never."

"Ok," everyone said.

"I will go first," said Alyssa. "I never kissed on a first date."

Everyone laughed and took a drink.

"I never egged a car," Brooke said

Tim and Anna take a drink

"I never took my parents car out at night for a joy ride," Anna said

Haley takes a drink

"I never lied to get out of something," Haley laughs.

Everyone starts laughing and takes a drink.

"I never..." Jake gets cut off by a big boom and light from the storm, causeing the lights to go out.

"New idea," Jake said. "Lets tell scarey stroies."

"I have a good one," Rachel said. "Its very scarey."

"I hope its not to scarey." "I hate scarey stuff," Alyssa said holding on to Nathans arm.

"Its ok Alyssa," "We are not going to let the big bad monster get you" Nathan said laughing.

Alyssa rolls her eyes. "Ha Ha, real funny Nathan," She hits him playful.

Rachel starts telling the story

Alyssa: "I dont like this story," Alyssa said holding on to Nathan.

Nathan hugs Alyssa. "Its ok, Alyssa," she said.

Rachel gets to the very end of the story which is the scarey part, when a other big boom hits, which makes everyone scream, then laugh.

"Wow!" Peyton looks at her watch. "I can't believe its 2:00 am." "We need to get some sleep." "We have a fun day tomorrow."

Alyssa: "I am going to go get some sleep," Alyssa said. "I am tired." "Good night everyone."

"Good night." 

Alyssa gets herself ready for bed when there is a knock on her door "Come in,"

"That was a pretty scary story wasnt it?," Felix said

"Yes." Alyssa said. "I am still shakeing."

Felix kissed her. "Aw, do you want me to stay with you?," he asked.

"Yes, if you want." her gets in to bed

Felix lays down beside her "Sweet dreams baby," he Kissies her

Alyssa kissies him back

He kisses her as he runs his hand up her leg

She pulls his shirt off

"Wait," he looks at her "Alyssa, are you sure?"

Alyssa kissies his lips "I'm sure," she smiles.

He pulls her tank top off, kissing her navel then her lips.

She reaches for his pants and pulls them off

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too baby," he said pulling her close to him

She lets out a moan as she digs her nails in his back

He kisses her "I love you so much," he told her.

Alyssa runs her hand through his hair "Always and Forever," she said.

"Good morring, babe," Alyssa said as feels his arms around her, hugging her tight

Felix kisses her. "Hey angel." 

"I am going to see if breakfast is ready," she said, putting on a lacey tank top and blue jean mini skirt.

"I'll be down later," he said kissing her before she go down stairs

Alyssa finds Nathan and Haley makeing breakfast and Brooke at the table drinking milk and reading the paper.

Alyssa sits at the table with Brooke. "Hey guys," Alyssa said.

"Good morring Alyssa," Nathan and Haley.

"You sleep good last night?," Brooke smiles giving Alyssa a look.

Alyssa starts too laugh "Stop looking at me that way, Brooke,"she said.h

Mouth and Rachel come into the room

"What are you two talking about?," Mouth asked comeing into the room.

Alyssa and Brooke smiled "Its nothing," Alyssa said.

"Oh really?" Rachel smiles.

They all stated laughing

By the time breakfas was ready, everyone was all ready up

"The food smells so good," Tim said getting him place

Anna smiled "It looks tastey," she added.

Haley and Nathan smiled "Thanks." "We hope you all like it."

"Are we still going to that club tonight?," Jake asked.

"Heck yes!." Lucas said.

"They have a new mall too," Alyssa adedd. "Us girls should go shopping."

"They also have a batting cage," Lucas said. "We can let the girls have fun and we have our fun." "Then we can meet back at the club."

Peyton smiled "That sounds good to me."

"The food is wonderful, Mouth says to Haley and Nathan."

Haley smiles "Thanks," she said. "You guys are so sweet and are awesome frineds."

"We need to get ready if we are going to do all that fun stuff today," Lucas told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night

Anna & Tim are in the den at the Scott's beach house talking about the day they had

"Are you and the other cheerleaders ready for the first Ravens game?," Tim asked smileing at Anna.

"Yes, I can't wait," Anna said. "Its going to be so much fun cheering for our guys," she smiles.

Anna looks at him "Tim, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," he smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?," Anna asked. "Your a really cool guy and would love toget to know you better."

Tim: "I would love that," he smiles real big. "Truth is I have a crush on you."

Anna smiles. "You do?" "I really like you to," she smiles.

Brooke and Lucas are in the bedroom cuddling

"I really had a great time with you tonight," Brooke said.

Lucas hugged her. "I always have a great time with my pretty girl."

Brooke smiled and kissed his lips. "Aw, Luke, your so sweet."

"Man, I dont want this weekend to be over, yet," Lucas said.

"Me too, but we got school on monday and our parents must miss us like crazy right now," Brooke told him.

Lucas hugs her closer. "Your right," he said. "I cant believe they let us have a weekend party at my familys beach house."

"Because they trust us," she lauges laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight Luke," she said.

Lucas wraps his arms around her "Good night my pretty girl."

Jake and Peyton are sitting in bed talking

"I cant believe we have been married a year ago from monday and have our own beauiful little girl," Peyton smiled at Jake.

Jake kisses her "Me to, Peyton," he said. "We are the luckiest parents in the world. Jenny is a blessing."

"I have the two most wonderful people in the world and I would do anything for them," Peyton told him.

"I have an idea," he said. "Lets have some fun," Jake said kissing her and pulls the covers over their head.

Rachel, Mouth, Nathan, and Haley are outside on the deck

"OMG! That was a fun day," Rachel said. "I never had that much fun in my life."

Mouth kisses Rachel. "I had a great time just being with my girl," Mouth said.

Rachel returned his kiss. "Aw Mouth, your the sweetest," Rachel said hugging him.

"And I am lucky to have my rock star wife," Nathan said jokeing with Haley

"Nathan, shut up," Haley said laughing.

Haley yawns "I am going to bed," she said. "Its been a long day."

Nathan: "I am comeing with you," Nathan said. "I want to spent some alone time with my wife."

Haley: hugs and kissies Nathan And I want to do the same.

They go to the bedroom

"Goodnight you two love birds," Rachel called out after them.

"Good night Rachel and Mouth," Haley and Nathan said.

"Nigth," Mouth said.

"So Rachel," Mouth said kissing her "why dont we have some alone time too?"

"I am so there," Rachel said takeing his hand as they go inside the house.

Alyssa feels his arms around her wasit and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Hey babe," Felix said. "Missed me?"

Alyssa turns around and pulls him close "You could not wait untill I was done with my shower?," she asked. "I would have been out soon." she Kissed him

"You were takeing forever and I wanted to be with my baby," he said returning her kiss.

"Aw," she said as she kissed him

he kisses her back and pulls her leg to his side, laceing their fingers together

"You dont know how much I love being with you," he said picking her up and takeing her to the bed and starts to kiss her neck then her lips, running his hands down her back

"I love being with you too," she said kissing his neck and runing her hands down his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost Three Weeks Later

Alyssa has not been feeling well the last few days

"UH!," she said to herself puting on her ravens cheerleading uniform. "What is wrong with me?" "My body has been hurting for the last week and the last few days I been throwing up."

Alyssa goes downstairs to find her parents eating breakfast

"Hey mom," she said. "Hey dad."

Dan and Karen smiled. "Good morring hunny." Karen hands her a plate of pancakes

"Thanks mom," she said. "Looks good."

"Are you ready for the first game, Honny?," Dan asked.

Alyssa: smiled. "Yes," she said. "I cant wait."

Brookes outside's honking the horn

"Oh, thats Brooke," Alyssa told her parents. "I am rideing to school with her today."

"Ok sweetie," Dan said. "Have a great day at school today."

Alyssa grabs her books and purse. "I will," "Bye mom." "Bye dad."

"Bye baby," they said.

Alyssa gets in Brookes car

"Hey Alyssa," Brooke smiled.

"Hey Brooke," Alyssa said. "Ready for the game tonight?"

Brooke smiled "Heck yeah!", Brooke said. "We are going to cream the Bobcats."

"Dang!," Alyssa said throwing up "I hate this!"

She remembered that she was a week late

"Crap!," she said to herself. "I cant be pregnant." she starts to cry

Haley walks into the bathroom and sees Alyssa crying. "Alyssa, whats wrong?," Haley asked giving her a hug.

"I think am pregnant," Alyssa said crying

Haley looked at Alyssa in shock. "What!?" "Your jokeing."

Alyssa looks down. "No, I think I really am."

Haley hugs her. "Its going to ok, Alyssa," Haley told her. "We will go get a test after school."

Back at Alyssa's house

Alyssa comes out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said showing Haley the test.

Haley hugs her. "Its ok Alyssa," Haley told her. "I am here if you need anything." "We will go to the docter in a few days to make sure."

Alyssa cries. "Please, you cant tell anyone."

"Alyssa, your going to have to tell him sooner or later," Haley told her.

"I will, but you have to promise you will not tell anyone; not even my parents, Lucas, Nathen, or even Felx," Alyssa begged.

Haley hugged her. "I wont say a word," Haley said. "Come on, lets get ready for the game."

At Karens Cafe

"Yes, the Ravens win." "21-16!," Nathan said.

Anna lookes at Alyssa worried. "Hey Alyssa, are you ok?," Anna asked. "You seem kinda quite."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alyssa said..

"Are you sure?," Anna asked.

Alyssa smiles a sad smile. "Yea."

Felix: kissed her lips" Baby, are you not hungery?," he asked "You didnt eat very much of your hamburger."

"No, I am full." "You want it?," Alyssa handed it to him.

"OK," Felix said..

"Is everyone comeing to the movies with me and Mouth tomorrow?," Rachel asked.

Everyone agreed. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

The next day

Alyssa and Haley are waiting for the doctor "I'm so scared," Alyssa said.

Haley holds her hand "I'm here for you."

The docter comes in

"Hello Alyssa," Doctor King said. "How are you today?"

"I am a little scared," Alyssa frowns.

Doctor King smiled at her. "I understand," he said. "I am going to take a few test and I will have my nurse call you in a few day and let you know."

"Ok," Alyssa said.

"Well, the next few days are going bad," Alyssa told Haley.

Haley puts her are around Alyssa. "Come on." "We are meeting everyone at the movies." We are going to have fun." "Try not to worry."

Haley: Come on. We are meeting everyone at the movies. We are going to have fun. Try not to worry.

Alyssa smiles. "Thanks for comeing with me," Alyssa hugs her. "You an awesome sister in law."

Haley smiled. "Same here Alyssa."

Its been a few days since Alyssa went to the docters

Aylssa and the other cheerleaders are hanging out after school when Alyssa's phone rings. " Hey guys," Alyssa said. "Give me a minute." "i need to take this call."

Alyssa anwers her phone. "Hello," she said.

Alyssa: Hello

"Hello, Alyssa?," a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Alyssa," she said.

"This is Amy, from Doctor King's office." "I got your results, your pregnant." 

"Thanks," Alyssa told the nuurse. "Thats all I needed to know." hangs up the phone

Alyssa pulls Haley aside "That was Docter King's nurse," Alyssa told Haley.

Haley looks at her "And?"

Alyssa looks down "I'm pregnant." "Remember, you cant tell anyone." 

Haley hugs her "I wont say anything." "I promise." 


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day

Alyssa walks up to Jake and Peyton's house and knocks on the door

Peyton: Hey Alyssa. Whats wrong? sees the tears in Alyssa's eyes and hugs her and takes her into the house

Alyssa: I need to talk to you. sits on the couch Where is Jake?

Peyton: sits next to her Hes out with the team. So, what do you need to talk about.

Alyssa: I'm pregnant and I'm very scared to tell my parents, Nathan, and Lucas. I'm even more scared to tell Felix. Only Haley knows and she promised she wound not tell anyone. Please promise me the same.

Peyton: You can trust me. hugs her

Alyssa; I don't know if I should keep the baby or give it up for adoption. Can I ask you something?

Peyton: Anything.

Alyssa: How did you and Jake knew keeping Jenny was the right thing to do?

Peyton: We knew in our hearts that keeping Jenny was the right thing to do.

Alyssa: Shes very lucky to have you and Jake as her parents. I hope my baby is as lucky as her.

Peyton: Thanks. Your baby will be very blessed to have you as its mommy.

Aylssa: Thanks Peyton. hugs her I got to go. I have a date with Felix. I will see you later.

Peyton: Are you going to tell him?

Alyssa: I just cant. Not yet.

Peyton: He will find out. I think you should tell him tonight.

Alyssa: I will. Dont worry. See ya tomorrow.

After their date

Felix: Alyssa. Are you ok. You been acting werid for the last few day.

Alyssa: Its nothing. Really. ,We need to talk. I think we should see other people.

Felix: What!? Why?

Alyssa: Because I cant be with you anymore.

Felix: You dont love me anymore?

Alyssa: I do love you.

Felix: Then why do you want to see other people? tears in his eyes

Alyssa: I cant tell you that right now. I'm sorry. gets out of his car See you around. closes the car door

Felix: But I love you. he watch her go inside her house; tears staining his cheeks

Alyssa finds her parents watching tv in the livingroom

Alyssa: Mom. Dad. I need to talk to you.

Dan turns off the tv

Karen: What is it honny?

Alyssa: Please dont hate me, she said crying.

Dan: We could never hate you sweetheart. Here, come set next to me and momma.

Alyssa sits next to them

Karen: Whats wrong baby? looking worried

Alyssa: I'm pregnant.

Dan and Karen: OMG!

Dan: When did you find out?

Alyssa: Today.

Karen: How far along are you?

Alyssa: Almost one month. Please dont hate me.

Dan: Honny. We love you and are going to help you with whatever you need.

Alyssa: Are you mad?

Karen: Well, we are not to happy about it, but we are still going to be there for you.

Dan: Does Felix know your pregnant.

Alyssa: No. We broke up. I just cant tell him I'm pregnanat with his baby. Only Haley and Peyton know and they promise they would not say a word.

Dan hugs her

Dan: Hun, I know your scared to tell him, but he has a right to know your pregnant with his child.

Alyssa: I know. I just dont know how to tell him. I 'm gonna go get some sleep. Night mom. Night dad.

Dan and Karen: Good night baby.

At Anna and Felix house

he sits on his bed looking at the ring he was going to give Alyssa. he wanted to marry her

Anna: Whats wrong, Felix. Why are you crying?

Felix: Alyssa broke up with me. I was going to ask her to marry me, but she wants to see other people. puts the ring in his desk

Anna: Aw, shes hugs him I'm very sorry. There has to be a reason why she wanted to break up with you.

Felix: She didnt tell me why. All she said was that we should date other people and left.

Anna: There are other girls out there.

Felix: I dont want another girl. I want Alyssa. I love her. I would do anything for her.

Anna: Really?

Felix: Yes. She means more to me than anything else.

Anna: Do you wany me to talk to her?

Felix: Can you?

Anna: Sure. Anything for my brother.

Felix: Thanks sis.

Anna: Anytime. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa's at her locker puting her books away when Anna comes up and talks to her "Hey Alyssa," Anna said looking unhappy, "why did you break up with Felix last night?"

Alyssa looks away. "I cant tell you," Alyssa said.

"Why not," Anna asked confused

"I cant tell you," Alyssa told her. "Not right now."

"Did you know that he was so upset that he cried hisself to sleep.," Anna told her looking upset. "He really loves you."

"I know he does," Alyssa said. "I love him too."

"I don't understand," Anna said. "You say you love him, but you broke up with him?"

"I'm sorry," Alyssa as she closes her locker and walks off crying not noticeing she droped some things.

'Alyssa, you droped something," Anna called after her, but Alyssa did not her. "OMG!," Anna said when she saw that it was pamlets for moms to be. "Alyssa is pregnant," she said to herself.

Brittney, the meanset girl in school, sees Brooke, Lucas, and Felix talking. "Hello Brooke." "Hey Lucas," Brittney said using a mean tone. "Hey Felix," Brittney said sweetly. "I heard Alyssa broke up with you."

"Yeah, she did," Felix said.

Brittney smiles a fake smile. "Well Alyssa doesnt know what shes missing." "Why dont you come to my house tonight." "We can have some fun."

Felix gives her a dirty look. "No thanks," he said in disgust.

"You still love that brat, dont' you?," she smrirk. "Why don't you understand that she never loved you." "She...

"Shut up, Brittney!," Felix told her.

"Why don't you make me," she said. "Just telling you the truth." "Alyssa...

Brooke gets in her face. "Brittney, you better get out of here before I kick your...

"Guys, don't listien to her," Lucas said. "Lets not waist our time on her."

"Your right Luke," Felix said. "She just wants to hurt other people.:

"Come on," Brooke said. "Lets get outta here."

"I need you ask you something?," Anna asked Alyssa at lunch time. "Are you pregnant?" "You droped these," Anna said handing Alyssa the plamets.

"Yes," Alyssa said.

"Is that why you broke up with Felix?," Anna asked.

"Yes," Alyssa said with tears in her eyes.

"How far along are you and why did you break up with him and not tell him?," Anna asked.

"One month and the reason is that I was scared he would leave me and say hes not the father," Alyssa told her.

Anna hugs her. "I know my brother and he never would do this to you," Anna told her. "He loves you very much." "He would do anything for you."

"I know," Alyssa said. "I am just so scared." "Your not going to tell him I'm pregnant, are you."

"No," Anna told her. "I am going to leave that up to you."

"I will tell him," Alyssa told him.

"Ok," Anna said.. 

"Alyssa, we are really worried about you," Lucas said to his sister. "Please tell us whats wrong."

"Your going to me mad at what I'm about to tell you," Alyssa told them..

"What, that your pregnant," Nathan said jokeing with her.

Alyssa looks away

Lucas and Nathan looked at her in shock. "What!?," "Your really pregnant?," Lucas asked.

"Yes," Alyssa told them. "I'm one month now."

"Mom and Dad know?," Nathan asked her.

"Yes," Alyssa told him. "I told them last nigth."

"How did they take it?," Natha asked her.

Alyssa: "They were not happy, but their going to help me," Alyssa told him.

"Wait, did you tell Felix?," Lucas asked.

"No, I can't," Alyssa said with tears in her eyes..

Lucas hugs her. "You have to tell him." "Breaking up was not the right way to slove this."

Felix comes up to where Alyssa was sitting with her bothers. "Hey guy," he said. "Alyssa, can we please talk?.'

Alyssa gets up to leave. "I can't," she said. "I have to go."

"Please?," he said looking hurt.

"Ok,' Alyssa told him. "We can talk." "Lucas and Natan, I will see you later."

Nathan and Lucas hug her. "Bye Alyssa."

"So, what did you want to talk about?,' she asked.

"Why did you break up with me?," Felix asked. "I was so happy when I was with you." "I love you."

Alyssa smiled. I" know you do." "I love you too." "I did not want to end things with you."

"But why did you?," he asked

"Becase I cant tell you," Alyssa told him. "I will tell you tomorrow, at the Ravens party."

"Why not now?," Felix asked.

"Its something that eveyone needs to know," she said kissing his cheek.

Felix: Ok, becase I really need to know whats going on with you.

"Hows my dress look?," Alyssa asked wearing a baby blue strapless dress that comes above her knees.

Haley smiles at her. "You look awesome." "How do I look?," Haley asked wearing a pink dress.

"You look awesome too," Alyssa smiled.

"So your really going to tell Felix tonight?," Haley asked.

Alyssa puts some lipgloss on her lips. "Yes," Alyssa told Haley. "I think he has a right to know."

Haley smiles. "Trust me," she said. "Hes crazy about you." "Hes going to be happy."

"Maybe," Alyssa.

Ravens Party

"Alyssa, How are you?," Brooke hugs her.

Alyssa smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "I got something I need to tell everyone."

"What is it?," Brooke asked smileing.

"You will fine out later," Alyssa smiled.

"Ok," Brooke said pouting then smiled.

"Alyssa, you look so beauiful." Felix smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," Alyssa smiled. "Looking good yourself."

Brittney gives a dirty look to Alyssa and Felix then got an idea. "Ok," Brittney said, "Everyones here, so lets play a game."

"Whats that witch doing here?," Brooke asked in disgust.

"Shes on the team too," Rachel told Brooke. 'All Ravens cheerleaders and basketballs players are invited to the party, but I don't want her anymore that you do."

" We are going to play I never," Brittney said, "And I'll go first." "I never, looks at Alyssa, broke up with my boyfrined becase I was pregnant with his baby."

Everyone gaps as Alyssa ran out of the house

Mouth runs after her "Alyssa, wait," he called atfer her.

Nathan gives Brittney a dirty look "Get out of my house, Brttiney!," Nathan yelled at her.

Brittney smirk. "Whatever," she said. "This party sucks away."

"I'm going to go find Alyssa," Brooke said..

Mouth finds Alyssa sitting on the beach crying. "Alyssa, are you ok?," Mouth asked sitting by her.

"No, I cant belive she did that," Alyssa cried.

Mouth hugs her. "I know," Mouth told her. "I'm sorry she did that to you." Hey Mouth. Can I talk to Alyssa.

"Hey Mouth," Felix said. "Can I talk to Alyssa?"

"Ok," Mouth said. "I'll see you both inside.

Felix sits beside her. "Alyssa, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, we are having a baby," Alyssa told him.

Felix hugs her. "Is that the reason you broke up with me?"

"Yes, I was scared you would leave me," Alyssa started to cry.

"Thats crazy," he told her. "You know I love you and would do anything for you."

Alyssa smiled. "I know". 

"I love you so much and I am so happy we are having a baby together," Felix kissed her..

Alyssa returnd his kiss. "Me too."

Felix smiled at her. "Alyssa, will you do something for me?," he asked.

"I would do anything for you," she smiled.

"Will you marry me?," he asked puting the ring on her finger.

"Yes!," she said. "I'll marry you," Alyssa smiled then kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix smiles then kissed Alyssa. "I was hoping you would say yes." "Lets go back to the party and tell everyone our good news." He takes her hand and they go back to the party.

"Everyone,' Alyssa said smileing, "We have soming to tell you." "Me and Felix are getting married, but thats not all," she said. "We're going to have a baby."

Rachel runs up to hug Alyssa. "Thats awesome!," she said. "I am so happy for the both of you." "Your going to be great parents," she said hugging Felix.

"Thank you, Rachel," Alyssa said "Your a great frined."

"So, when is the wedding," Jake asked.

"In a few weeks," Alyssa smiled. "We are getting married on the beach and we love for everyone to be in our weddding." Alyssa smiled at Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Anna, and Rachel. "Guys, I would love for you all to be my bridemaids."

"We would love to," Anna smiles.

"And Brooke, I would love for you to make my dress." "You make such pretty dresses," Alyssa smiled.

Brooke hugs her. "I would love to," she said smileing.

'I just had a great idea!," Peyton said smileing. "Us girls should have a sleepover tonight."

"That sounds like so much fun," Anna smiled.

"Yeah, you girls have fun," Felix said kissing Alyssa. "I will see you tomorrow."

"OK baby," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," he said.

The girls are sitting on the floor watching 'The Notebook' and eating junk food.

"I can't belive you and my brother are getting married and are having a baby," Anna smiled taking a bite of her pizza. "I'm so happy I am going to be an aunt."

Haley smiled. "Me too, I cannot wait untill I become an aunt." she hugs Alyssa. "So, what are you and Felix hopeing for?," she asked.

"We havent really thought about it.", Alyssa smiled. "I kinda want a girl." she smiled."I just really want my baby to be heathy."

"Alyssa," don't worry." Rachel hugs her. "You and Felix are going to have a great life together and your baby will be very beautiful and heathy."

"Thanks Rachel," Alyssa smiled. "That means alot to me."

"Do you have any baby names you like?," Peyton asked.

"Me and Felix have not talked about names yet, but I like Hannah for a girl and Jayden for a boy," Alyssa smiled.

Peyton smiles. "I really like thoses names," she said.

"Thanks," Alyssa said. "Peyton, I was wondering if you would like to paint the baby's room." "Your a great artist."

"I would love too!," Peyton smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Peyton," Alyssa hugs her. "Your a great friend." "All of you are great friends."

"Hey honey," Nathan said to Haley when he came home from work. "How was your day?" he kissed her.

"It was great," she said handing him a plate of food. "Me, Alyssa, and Brooke went shopping for the wedding." "We had a great time."

Nathan smiled at his wife. "I cannot belive my little sister is getting married and is going to be a mother." "She's very lucky to have found a great guy."

"I know," Haley told him. "I am so happy for the both of them," she smiled.

"They will be great parents," he smiled. "I cannot wait to become an uncle." "Alyssa's baby is going to be so spoiled."

Haley smiled. "I can't want untill we have kids, but I want to wait a few years," she said.

"Nathan hugged her. "Me too." "I am not ready to be a father yet." "In a few years I will be ready."

"How do you like our new house?," Felix asked.

Alyssa smiled and kissed him. "I love it!" "I cannot belive we are getting married tomorrow."

"Me too, babe," he kissed her, "and I cannot wait untill we have our baby. "Just five 1/2 more months left" "I am hoping for a girl. but a son would be just as great."

Aylssa smiles. "I know." "I am ready to find out what we are going to have."

"We will know in a few weeks," he smiled. "Have you thought of any names?," he asked smileing, putting his hand on her belly.

Alyssa smiles. "I like the name Hannah Grace for a girl and Jayden Ryan for a boy."

He kissed her lips. "I love thoses names," he said.

Alyssa hugged him. "And I love you and cannot wait untill your my husband."

"And I cannot wait unill your my wife," he said then kissed her. "I love you so much."

Kisses him. "I love you too," she said. "Come on. "We got to get ready for dinner." "We're meeting at Olive Garden."


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa hugs Brooke and Lucas. "Thats wonderful!," she said. "I'm so happy for you."

Lucas hugs his sister. "Thanks," he said smiling.

"So, whats this I hear about you and Brooke getting married," Nathan said jokeing with Lucas giving him a hug."

"Congratulations," Nathan smiled. "Brooke, you got yourself a great guy," he said. "Just like Felix got a great girl."

Brooke kissed his cheek. "Thanks Nathan," she smiled. "Haley is lucky to have you."

Alyssa smiled. "Well speaking of good new, me and Felix have something we want to tell you," she said smiling. "We are having a baby girl."

Haley hugs them. "Thats awesome," she said smiling.

"Shes gonna be so beautiful,"Anna smilied.

"Just like her mother," Felix added kissing his new wife.

"We should go out and celebrate," Lucas said.

"Aw, I would love to come with you, but I'm meeting Tim for dinner," she said.

'And me and Nathan are having dinner with my parents," Haley said. "but you, Brooke, Alyssa, and Felix should still go out and celebrate."

"Ok," Lucas said. "But all of us should do something soon."

"How about tomorrow?" Alyssa asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan said. "And lets invite Tim, Jake, Peyton, Rachel, and Mouth too."

"Sure," Brooke smiled. "We all need to hangout more."

"I guess we will see you all tomorrow," Anna said leaving with Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow sis," Felix said.

Nathan, Haley, & Anna leave

"So, Where do you want to go eat at?" Alyssa asked."

"You all want to go to Chilies,?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, thats fine with us." Lucas said.

"On the way home

"So, how was your chicken, Alyssa?," Lucas asked.

"It was pretty good," Alyssa said. "How was everyones elses food?"

"Really good." everyone replied.

"Have you picked out a name for you baby?," Brooke asked Alyssa and Felix.

"Yes," Alyssa smiled. "We are nameing her Hannah Grace."

"Thats a beautiful name," Brooke smiled.

"Aw, Thank you, Brooke" Alyssa smiled.

"I'm" so happy for you both," Lucas said smiling looking at his sister.

"Lucas!" "Look Out!," screamed Brooke.

But it was too late. The car hit passnger side before causeing their car to hit a tree.

Alyssa sat in shock not moving.

"Guys," Alyssa called out. "Are you ok?" she asked.

No answer.

Shes looks at her husband who was lying very still in a werid angle. "Honey" she said.

Still no answer.

"Brooke?" "Lucas?" she said crying.

"Alyssa," Lucas asked. "Are you ok."

Crying. "Yes, but I don't think Brooke and Felix are," Alyssa said crying.

Lucas looks at Brooke and sees her lying on the car floor.

"Brooke!," Lucas starts to cry. "I love you!," he cries. "Please wake up!"

"Honey," Alyssa holds on to her husbands hand crying. "I love you." "You can't die," Alyssa said crying harder. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas and Alyssa are sitting in the waiting room waiting for what the doctor had to tell them

Lucas hugs Alyssa. "Do you think they are going to make it?," he asked crying.

"I don't know Lucas," Alyssa said with tears in her eyes "I hope so."

'What did the doctor say about the baby,?" Lucas asked worried.

"The baby is ok," Alyssa said hugging him.

Lucas hugs her tighter. "Thats great," he said. "Lets just hope Brooke and Felix are ok."

Alyssa looks at him crying. "But what if their not?"

"You have to have faith, Alyssa," he said.

"I know," she said.

The doctor comes from surgery

"How are they doctor?," Lucas asked.

"They are in stadilize condition," the doctor told them.

"Are they going to be ok?," Alyssa asked.

The doctor frowned. "They were hurt pretty bad." "Your husband loss a lot of blood." "We almost loss him."

Alyssa starts to cry.

"Can we see them?," Lucas asked.

"Sure," the doctor said.

Brooke's room

"Brooke, Please wake up," Lucas begged. "Please." he said holding her hand.

He feels Brookes grip. Her eyes open

"Brooke?," Lucas said.

"Lucas, where I'm I?," she asked.

He holds her hand. "You've been in a accident" "Your in the hospital."

Looking worried "Is Alyssa, Felix, and the baby ok,?" Brooke

"Alyssa and the baby are fine, but he was hurt pretty bad." "They almost lost him.," Lucas told her.

"Is he going to ok,?" she asked

Lucas frowns. "I don't know."

Brooke cries. "He has to be!"

Lucas hugs her. "Its ok Brooke."

Felix's room

Alyssa cried at the sight of her husband, tubes everywhere.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" she asked kissing his cheek. "I love you." "Please, I don't want you to die," she said crying.

No answer

Lucas comes into the room. "Hows Felix," Lucas asked hugging Alyssa.

"I really do not know," she said. "Hows Brooke?," she asked.

Lucas smiled. "Shes ok." "She just woke up.""Shes happy that you and the baby are ok, but is pretty upset that Felix got hurt real bad and almost die." "She wants to see you.

"OK," Alyssa said. "Give me a sec."

Lucas hugs her. "Alyssa, everythings going to be ok." He leaves the room

"I am going to go see Brooke for awhile," she said kissing his forhead and holding his hand. "I love you baby," she said crying. She leaves the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke's room a few weeks later

"Hey Alyssa," Brooke said. "You ok."

Alyssa starts to cry, "No," she cried.

Peyton hugs her. "Alyssa, I'm so sorry this happend."

Alyssa cries in her shouder. "Hes going to die."

Peyton hugs her tighter. "You don't know that."

Alyssa cries harder. "I'm almost six months pregnant and my husbands in a coma."

Jake hugs her. "Its ok sweetie," he said.

"I'm going to see my husband," she said crying. "I need to be with him."

Felix"s room

"Hey baby," Alyssa kissed him. "Please you have to wake up," she said crying. "Me and our daugther need you." She put his hand on her belly "Please, you can't die." "I can't loss you."

She felt him touch her hand and saw the tears in his eyes.

'Baby, I love you," she said. "Please open your eyes."

He opens his eyes.

"Baby?," she smiled at him.

"I love you, Alyssa," he said.

Kissed him. "I love you,too." 


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later

Prom

Brooke, Haley, Anna, Rachel, Peyton & Alyssa are getting ready for the prom

"I can't belive tonights prom," Brooke said.

"I know," Alyssa smiled. "I waited my whole life for this." Alyssa smiles at Brooke. "Thanks for making my dress." "I love it!"

"Your welcome, Alyssa," Brooke said giving Alyssa a hug.

Anna smiles at Alyssa. "How are you and the baby?"

"Good." Alyssa smiled. "Two weeks left."

Peyton gives Alyssa a hug. "Your gonna be a great mother."

"Thanks Peyton," Alyssa smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Thanks for letting me and Lucas be Hannah's Godpatrents.," Brooke hugged her.

"Your welcome," Alyssa said returning her hug.

At the prom

"Alyssa, you look so beautiful tonight," Felix told his wife.

"And you look very handsome," she said kissing him.

Returning her kiss. "I cannot believe in two weeks we will be parents of a beautiful baby girl," he said.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a minuet," she said. "I'll be right back."

In the bathroom

"Why am I hurting all of a sudden," she said to herself." "OMG!" I am having the baby!." 

Brooke walks in and sees Alyssa in pain. "Alyssa, whats wrong?," Brooke said running over to her.

"I'm having the baby!," she cried in pain.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Brooke said helping her up.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley see Brooke and Alyssa coming out of the bathroom and could tell something was wrong.

"Whats happening,?' Haley asked.

"Alyssa is having the baby," Brooke told him.

Nathan picks his sister up. "Come on," he said I'm taking you to the hospital right now." "Lucas, go tell the others to meet us there."

"Ok,' Lucas said. "Come on, Brooke." "Haley, you go with Nathan and Alyssa." 


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas and Brooke find Felix talking Peyton and Jake

"You need to get to the hospital right now," Lucas told Felix. "Alyssa is having the baby." "Nathan and Haley just took her to the hospital."

"OMG!" "We have to go now!," Felix said.

Hospital a few hours later

Alyssa looks at her new baby girl and smiles at her husband. "Isnt she beautiful," she said.

Felix smiled at Alyssa. "Just like her mother," he said kissing her.

"She has you eyes," she said smiling.

He holds his daugter in his arms. "I love her so much," he said kissing her on her forehead. "You two are the most important people in my life." "I would do anything for you two."

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan came into the room. "Hows my sister doing?," Nathan asked.

Alyssa smiled. "I'm doing great," she said.

"Aw, shes so beautiful," Brooke smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Felix said handing Hannah to Brooke.

"She looks just like both her parents," Brooke smiles. "By the way, me and Lucas have some good news." "We are going to have a baby boy."

Alyssa hugs Brooke and Lucas. "I'm so happy for you." "Now you will know how me and Felix felt the first time we saw Hannah."

"We got some good news too," Nathan added. "We are having twins."

"Thats awesome!," Alyssa hugs them.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life," Haley smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Four years later

"Hey honey," Alyssa said kissing Felix when he came home from work.

He pulls her into a hug. "Hey sweetie." "I missed you."

She laughs. "You always say that," she joked.

Hannah runs up to her father. "Daddy, look what I made for you at pre school," she said handing him a drawing of their house.

He picks her up. "I love it, sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, daddy." "I love you," Hannah said. "I love you mommy and Jayden." She walks over to where her new baby brother was sleeping."

Alyssa picks her up. "And we love you very much." "Are you ready to go stay with Aunt Haley and Unlce Nathan tonight and have fun with your cousins?'

Hannah smiles. "Yes, I wanna play with Ginny and Matt."

"You got all your things?," Felix asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready to go see Ginny and Matt," Hannah told her parents.

"Ok, Hannah," Alyssa told her. "Let me get your brother and we will go."

"Hey Hannah," Nathan hugs his niece. "Ginny and Matt are in their playroom."

"Ok," Hannah said running to the playroom.

"Thanks for letting her and Jayden stay with you tonight while me and Alyssa go on our date," Felix said handing Jayden to Haley.

"No problem," Haley smiled. "We love having them here."

"Thank you so much," Alyssa said. "We will pick them up to tomorrow around 1:00."

"Ok," Nathan said. "You two go have a great time."

"I can't believe we have been married for four years and have two beautiful kids," Alyssa told Felix as they walked along the beach.

"The best four years of my life," he said kissing her.

"Mine too," she said. She frowns. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?," he asked.

"I'm real sick," she said crying.

"Whats wrong?," he asked giving her a hug.

"I have cancer," she told him.

"No, you can't be sick," he cried hugging her tight. "I love you," he kissed her. "I need you."

She returns his kiss. "I love you too," she said.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you figth this," he told her. "I'm not going to lose you."

"Thanks," she kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy, are you ok?," Hannah asked her father. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just worried about mommy," he said.

Hannah sits in his lap. "Is mommy gonna die?," she asked.

"I don't know," he cried. "I hope not."

She hugs her father and wips away his tears. "Please don't cry daddy." "Mommy is going to be ok." "I prayed that God will help her get well."

"Thats all we can do," he said giving her a hug.

"I know." "Good night daddy." she huged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said giving her a kiss.

"Can I please come with you to see mommy tomorrow?," she asked.

"Sure, baby," he said. "I'm sure mommy would love to see you and Jayden."

"Mommy!," Hannah runs up to hug her.

"Hey angel," Alyssa huged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mommy." "I been helping daddy take care of Jayden," she smileing.

"Thanks baby," she kissed her cheek.

"Hows my beautiful girl doing?," Felix kissed her.

"I am doing better," she said. "The doctor said I could come home tomorrow."

"Thats great," he huged her. "I missed you being home."

"And how my sweet baby boy doing,?" she smiled looking at her son.

"We are all doing good, but we are ready for you to come home," Felix told her.

"I will be home tomorrow," she said giving him a kiss.

He returned her kiss. "I cannot wait." 


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so happy your back home." "I missed you so much." Felix kissed her.

"I missed you to." Alyssa smiled returning his kiss.

"Are you feeling any better," he looked at her. "You know I can't lose you"

Looks in his eyes "Don't be silly" "Your not going to lose me."

"I know," he hugged her closer. "I have faith you will get better."

"So, do I." She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"EWWW!," Hannah said jumping up on her parents bed.

Laughs "Can we help you, Hannah?," Alyssa asked.

"I had a bad dream," she pouted. "I want to stay with you and daddy."

"OK, baby," he hugged she "You can stay with me and mommy, but just for tonight."

"OK," Hannah got in between her parents. "Goodnight mommy and daddy" "I love you."

"We love you to baby." They kissed her.

"I'm scared," Alyssa said to Felix while waiting for the doctor. "Today I find out if my cancer is gone or not."

He hugged her. "Don't be scared." "Its gonna be ok."

"Well I have good news for you, Alyssa," the doctor told her. "Your cancer is gone." "We were able to remove all the cancerse cells."

Alyssa smiled and kissed her husband. "Thanks" "This is the best news I got in a while."

Alyssa tucks her daugter into bed. "I am so happy that your gonna be ok mommy," Hannah said to her mom.

"Me too baby," Alyssa said giving her a kiss goodnight.

"And so I'm I," Felix comes into their daugter's bedroom with Jayden.

"You just have to have faith, and our faith saved us," Alyssa smiled.

"It sure did," Felix said.

"Just like it awalys will," add Alyssa.

The End


End file.
